This invention relates to a connector configured to be mounted on a circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 1, a connector disclosed in JP-A 2004-55463 comprises a housing made of an insulating material and contacts held by the housing. The contacts are press-fit in the housing from above.
As shown in FIG. 2, a connector disclosed in WO 2008/139554 comprises a housing made of an insulating material and contacts held by the housing. The housing is formed from two members. Each of the contacts is partially embedded in one of the members of the housing via insert-molding.
As for the connector of JP-A 2004-55463, the housing is required to have an outer surface formed with a region where a fixed portion of the contact passes through when the contact is press-fit into the housing. Accordingly, the contact is visible when the outer surface of the housing is seen from the outside. Thus, the contact may be exposed to moisture or gases through the outer surface of the housing. The contact therefore may be rusted.
The housing of WO 2008/139554 has a hole which opens at a bottom portion thereof. The hole is located right under the contact. Accordingly, the contact may be exposed to moisture or gases through the bottom portion of the housing. The contact therefore may be rusted. Moreover, the contact may be contaminated by scattered flux or solder when the connector is attached to a circuit board.